


The Gift of Song

by Ivyzord



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Music, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyzord/pseuds/Ivyzord
Summary: A cute short scene I just had to write after getting the lyre in the game.I was thinking about the option to show off your progres to the denizens or the underworld. I really wanted to play for Than. Here it is.
Relationships: Thanatos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	The Gift of Song

**Author's Note:**

> It was just a matter of time I'll write something about Hades after I finally stopped playing for long enough to do so. Please enjoy this short story.

Lately there weren't many of those days, or nights, in which they have managed to carve a moment for themselves among their responsibilities. In truth, it’s mostly Thantos’s duties that keep them apart as the ever-carefree prince seems to have been given pretty much a free hand in handling his new job.

After another try at it, Zagreus finally finds his partner at his usual spot observing the river Styx and it’s unpredictable flow. After a brief greeting he joins him for a moment wordlessly trying to understand what Than might find so interesting in the damned river but it’s not long tills the urge to fill the silence takes over.

“I got myself a lyre a while back.” He mentions right out of nowhere.

“Oh?” Thanatos raises a brow not really sure to do with the sudden statement.

“I’ve been practicing.” The prince puts his hand on the back of his neck in a rare display of coyness “I could show you if you’d like.”

The death incarnate reacts by finally turning his shimmering golden eyes from the river, casting them on his overeager partner and giving him a smile. It’s subtle and knowing. Others might easily miss it if they don't know where to look. “Alright Zag. Color me interested.” He mulls the idea over for a moment then sighs. “Let’s say I have a moment to spare. Show me.”

“Alright.” Prince, ever happy to show-off, turns around naively expecting Thanatos to follow but right away he just hears a slightly amused “See you there.” and feels shifting of the air behind him. He doesn't have to turn back to know there is no one there.

“No fair.” He huffs quietly to himself before swiftly getting to his chambers. It’s probably better this way. No need to deal with stupid questions. _Why exactly is he bothering underworld's most cherished employee?_ He’s pretty sure that if the subject ever came up with the father dearest he would deem him not good enough for Thanatos, not the other way around. A topic for another day or night. Preferably never.

When he enters the room Than is already there. He stands by the bed with his hands folded, eyeing the lyre suspiciously. “You weren't kidding about getting one, I see. Still, you... playing. That must have been a jest, right?” He hesitates just slightly at the end of the sentence.

“Oh, yet you still came. Where you expecting something else, perhaps?” Zagreus approaches smiling gently trying to sound sincere. Thanatos, for all his maturity, still can be a tad sensitive to a bit of playful mocking. “Not that I would ever mind.” The prince adds hurriedly. “I think that’s an excellent idea but...” His voice begins to waver just a bit so he makes up for it by ending the sentence quickly with a self-mocking bravado. “I have been practicing rather diligently and I would hate it if those long hours of me abusing the poor thing came to waste.” He approaches Thanatos and with the briefest of kisses coxes him gently to sit on the bed. His hand lingers on the cold chest spreading his own warm through it. “Please. I’m no Orpheus, that's true, but I still wanted to show you.”

“Alright. Go ahead. I can’t say that I’m not curious... if just a little afraid.” He adds quietly.

“OK. You just sit there and I’ll…” To his own surprise Zag finds himself a bit unsteady under the intense somber gaze. He takes a few deep breaths before putting his hands on the strings but he hesitates still.

“I don’t think I often get to see you so shy about something. Are you sure you know how to play?"

“I just never had an audience before. Plus I haven’t thought through that you seated at my bed would prove a bit of a distraction.”

The brief low chuckle that is his response doesn't provide any aid to his lack of focus. “OK, alright… just give me a moment.” After a few more attempts to steady his hands he finally starts to play. There are a few out of tune notes at the beginning but soon Zagreus starts to loosen and the melodies he practiced start to flow, filling the chamber.

He was right, He’s not Orpheus but he plays like he does most anything that he actually cares about. With a burning passion. The songs in his interpretation feel more wild, sloppy and sound... heavy. It’s aggressive yet weirdly pleasant when it vibrates through Tanatos's chest. The song ends inviting silence back in between them. Than is not in a hurry to break it leaving it to the prince to speak up first.

“That’s pretty much all I feel confident sharing, for now.” He hesitates for a moment. “Do we have a verdict?”

“I don’t think I have ever heard the lyre played quite like that. It felt a bit... aggressive and very… you."

“I don’t know if you’re complementing, me mocking me or trying to be diplomatic in telling me I should probably stick to punching things as a hobby.”

“I told you that it was very you. By now I thought you should have some semblance of how I feel about you in general.”

Zag leaves the poor tired lyre alone and approaches Thanatos, still seated on his bed. He puts both of his hands on Than's thighs and looks straight at him, trying to draw more words. “I know that you also find me annoying and hot-headed.”

Thanatos steers his eyes slightly to the side. “Sometimes… but if you really have to hear it... I liked it, Zag. I Liked it quite a bit, alright? Mostly I’m glad you wanted to show me this badly.”

He puts his own hands over the prince's, who can feel his blood heating up at the gesture and warming them both. Zagreus closes his eyes and gently takes his lover's hand and rises it to his own cheek.

“Well um... thank you. It’s just too bad I can’t sing to save my life. I would be able to serenade you properly.”

Thanatos huffs and shakes his head. “You really are beyond ridiculous sometimes.” This time he looks straight at the love-struck prince and allows himself to smile in full.

Zagreus can’t help but to look back at him not unlike he was looking at the sun the very first time he have seen it rising over Greece.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative dialog: 
> 
> “You weren't kidding about getting one I see. Still, you... playing. That must have been a jest, right?”
> 
> “Well I’m no lyre… but this is!" *Strum.
> 
> Ba dum tsss!
> 
> Thank you! Thank you! I’m here all week because it’s my home and the lock-down rules are getting sticker here again.
> 
> *Punches wall.
> 
> *Cries


End file.
